Magnitude Nine Point Zero
by Extrinsical
Summary: When mother nature strikes. AU.


Edit: You annoy me, ffnet. Why can't I put a dot in my title.

_**Magnitude 9.0**  
>seeing through a rose colored glass<em>

_I_

There is a light, amidst the darkness, flashing at her.

It dims.

It brightens.

And it's a pattern; dim, brighten, dim, brighten.

But it's always on her.

She's hearing voices. Rumbling. _Fear_.

But they are all muted, like she's underwater.

She feels the damp ground beneath her shake, and then there's something tugging at her shirt, pulling her, _trying_ to drag her.

A whimper, too soft, but begging, _desperate_, cuts through the muted noise.

The pulling stops, and she could feel something warm and wet licking at her cheek tentatively, before proceeding to tug at her shirt again.

What..

There's a soft growl near her ears - too animalistic to be human, yet seemingly more worried and frustrated and _familiar_.

The ground beneath her rumbles again.

And she suddenly realizes that she's lying on the (wet?) ground, for reasons she doesn't even know.

Her head throbs dully.

Her shoulder feels numb.

Another whimper.

_Arf_.

Arf.

Oh, it's her...it's her puppy, her puppy that's trying to pull her -

And from somewhere, somewhere further away; there's another voice that cuts through the muted noise and Arf's desperate calls.

" - _someone - someone's unconscious there!_"

She hears rapid footsteps.

Arf's barking suddenly, and growling, and she can't really see; with everything brightening and dimming - is it late evening? - but she could still hear the voice from just now; that suddenly wary, but soothing voice.

"Your master is hurt," that voice murmurs quietly - a female - "please...let me help her."

Arf barks again.

"_Please._"

She can't see what's happening, and she can't tell what's happening.

But there must have been something so convincing in that desperate plea belonging to the female, because Arf barked more quietly this time, and only once, before going back to her side, nudging at her cheek.

"Woof.."

"Thank you," that female - girl? - says softly.

And she could feel herself being lifted, slowly.

"You're going to be fine," the girl whispers. "God damn it all, you're going to be _fine_. You hear me? You _will be fine._"

She feels her eyes shutting close, even when there is something telling her she should try to stay awake.

She can't stop it.

Her vision fades in and out and - even despite that, there is a small part of her that's taking in her surroundings.

Destruction.

Destruction, everywhere.

The ground is cracked, buildings are toppled, and people are everywhere, _everywhere_, with blood and injuries and either being carried or helped along; there's so much noise and crying and _fear_ -

She blacks out.

_On March 11, 2011, an earthquake with a magnitude of 9.0 struck Japan._

一一一

A/N: I've had this scenario playing in my head for a while, now, but...well. This story is partly inspired by the anime titled _Tokyo Magnitude 8.0_, and partly by...various things, I guess I should say. But mainly, the earthquake that hit Japan recently. Is it odd that the 6.6 aftershock that happened a few hours ago occured moments after I was done writing this?

If you came here expecting fluff, I'm going to have to ask you to look elsewhere. This fic, while having a focus on Nanoha and Fate, may not even hint on anything particularly romantic, nor am I sure if those stuff has a place in a story like this. I'm doing this on the fly, with some rough ideas in my head, but generally...on the fly. I don't think there will be any surprises where plot's concerned, as well. I guess you can say this is the way I'm using to reacquint myself with the characters, and possibly, reach out to those in Japan, if they somehow did read this.

You, Japan, are the one country I'm impressed with. Especially with how all of you work together systematically despite the tragedy. You deserve props - an impressive amount of props - for that; and I must be insane for trying to portray the values you've shown and done. I may fail grandly at it, I think, but well.

Standard disclaimers apply. This is unbeta-ed.

google dot com/crisisresponse/japanquake2011 dot html


End file.
